dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Soichirou Kishimizu
) Kozankyo, Minecraftia |fate=Throat cancer |marital_status=Married |signature= |spiritual_status=Pure Humanoid |gender=Male |species=Humanoid |hair_color=Sky Blue |eye_color=Black |skin_tone=Light |spouse(s)=Honoka Akimoto (m. 1927, until his death in 1991) |parent(s)= |sibling(s)= |relative(s)= |children= |in-law(s)= |alma_mater=University of Eastern Minecraftia |job(s)= |alignment(s)=Founder of Mizudan |loyalties=Founder of Minecraftia High School and University |creator(s)=Susumu Takajima |voice_actor(s)=JP Hirokazu Hiramatsu EN Tony Oliver |anime_appearance=Yes (appears only in flashbacks) |game_appearance=Yes (appears only in flashbacks) |manga_appearance=Yes (appears only in flashbacks) }} was a Minecraftian Ministry of Culture bureaucrat who worked for the Minecraftia Ministry of Education and helped revolutionize education in Minecraftia for three decades. Alongside his wife Honoka Akimoto and childhood friends Tsumugi Chikami and Kenta Kazami, Kishimizu was also known for being one of the founders of Minecraftia High School and University, where he was praised for giving Minecraftian students a better high school and college education. Life Early years Kishimizu was born to a single mother (born 1882) on January 16, 1902, who had previously dropped out of college due to getting impregnated by her ex-boyfriend, who was later imprisoned for fornication. Because of his mother's status of being single, he inherited his mother's maiden name upon birth. Having been born in her home, Kishimizu lived in his mother's apartment in the urban area of Kozankyo for his entire childhood. He was the only child of his mother, whose pregnancy charges were unnoticed. At a young age, he enrolled at Emenbee Elementary and Junior High School from 1905 to 1916, where he performed well academically. He also learned to play the piano during this time, where he wanted to become a ballet composer at this age. During the time he was in elementary and junior high school, he met his future wife Honoka Akimoto alongside her childhood friend Tsumugi Chikami. During his junior high school years, Kishimizu learned from the monarch of Minecraftia that he was a driller. High school and college years From 1916 to 1920, he attended Old Gensokyo High School alongside his childhood friends Akimoto and Chikami. He also befriended Kenta Kagami and began falling in love with Akimoto during his time at Old Gensokyo. After graduating from high school, all three attended the University of Eastern Minecraftia in Kinmyou, Pohatosin from 1920 to 1924. Kishimizu majored in politics where he was planning to become a Ministry of Culture employee. He also joined the Minecraftia Philharmonic Orchestra during his college years but left due to disappointments with participation. Creation of Minecraftia High School and University Shortly after graduating from the University of Eastern Minecraftia, all three moved back to Kozankyo. Kishimizu began working for the Minecraftian Ministry of Education in having hopes of establishing a university and high school in Kozankyo. Approval by the Minecraftian government was given and Minecraftia High School and University began construction. During the construction, he was reunited with Kenta Kazami after leaving Mineplex All Boys High School due to discomfort for creating the Altar of Hidden Evil. After two years of construction, Minecraftia High School and University opened with a grand ceremony and became an instant success for enrollments. Around a year after opening the school, Kishimizu married Honoka Akimoto with their ceremony being held at Minecraftia University. Kazami later married his other childhood friend, Tsumugi Chikami. Early years of Minecraftia High School and University The first years were considered a great success for Kishimizu. Kishimizu gained more recognition when he and Honoka Akimoto had a baby girl in 1928. During the time Akimoto was pregnant, Kishimizu encouraged his friends Kazami and Chikami to have their own child, which led to them having a baby boy the same year as Kishimizu's child. Decline of health and death On November 22, 1988, Kishimizu underwent surgery on his esophagus due to having digestive problems for several weeks. Doctors discovered he had esophageal cancer. He recovered at a steady pace after the surgery before he collapsed in his home on December 13, 1990. His health worsened as a result and was declared dead at the Minecraftia Health Network on March 10, 1991, at 8:05 PM EMST, when doctors discovered the cancer had returned but in his throat. He was succeeded by his wife and only daughter, and three grandchildren. His funeral was held at Kozankyo University, where he is buried at a special mausoleum. Category:People Category:1902 Category:1902 births Category:1991 deaths Category:Minecraftia Category:People from Kozankyo Category:Minecraftian politicians Category:Minecraftian musicians Category:Deaths from cancer Category:Musicians Category:Emenbee Elementary and Junior High School alumni Category:University of Eastern Minecraftia alumni Category:Cancer survivors